A Merry Little Christmas
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Natsume's been avoiding her and it's almost christmas! Mikan feels lonely without him, why? is it because she misses his insults to her, his teasings... or maybe she had just fallen for him? Read and find out... ONESHOT NXM maybe OOCness


_**Author's Note: Read and leave a comment!! Sorry but I've got nothing else to say.**_

**_Summary:_ Natsume is avoiding Mikan, and it's almost Christmas! Mikan feels lonely without him… why? Is it because she had fallen for him?! Read and find out. ONESHOT**

**Just to let you know**

**Mikan: 15 yrs.**

**Natsume: 15 yrs.**

**Ruka: 15 yrs.**

**Hotaru: 15 yrs.**

**Title: A Merry Little Christmas**

There was snow, white snow falling from the sky. At the Sakura tree which had not yet bloomed sits a brunette. _'Sigh… Natsume's been avoiding me lately. What did I do wrong?'_ She thought sadly.

There, watching the brunette from one tree was a guy with ruby eyes. _'Idiot.'_

It was December 23, almost Christmas, and yet he was avoiding her.

"Hey, idiot, where have you been?" A raven haired girl approached Mikan with that statement.

"Oh, Hotaru, I've been here all along… why do you ask?" She asked her dear friend

"You're such an idiot, you're the one who insisted to go to central town, yet you're the one who forgot." She said.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now, sorry about that." She said as she stood up.

"Tell me, you've been an emo ever since Hyuuga is avoiding you, why are you like that? Do you like him?" She asked not hesitating from her question.

"What? Don't jump to conclusions, Hotaru! I certainly do not like him." She denied as she crossed her arms.

"Now, let's go, it's almost Christmas and I don't have any gifts to you yet." She said as she led the way.

"Sigh, why do you deny? Mikan." Hotaru whispered to herself as she followed her.

Central town

"Wow! Look at those and these too!" Mikan shouted with joy.

"Mikan, come down." Hotaru said

"Yay! This is cute; do you think Anna will like it?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, yeah, she'll like that." Hotaru replied

"Okay, then I'll take it!" She said as she went to the cashier

Natsume's POV

"Hey, Natsume, I think you better tell her, and besides it's Christmas." Ruka said

"I'll tell her if I'm ready, so stop nagging." He replied

"But still, I feel sorry for her- I mean you've been avoiding her when December came… what happened?" He asked.

"That's none of your business, I have my reasons." He replied coldly.

"Sigh… I'm counting on you… oh, what do you think I should give to Hotaru? You know as a friend I mean." He said as he blushed.

'_This time I'm going to nag him.'_

"Why don't you just tell her your feelings? And besides its Christmas it's a perfect day to tell her." Natsume said as he smirked.

"Ah? Natsume!" Ruka shouted.

"Anyway, have you given her your present?" He asked.

"Why would I give her one? She's an idiot." He said

"It's because, you love her." He said

"Well, she doesn't love me, and besides she's just going to reject me, like all the other guys that asked her out." Natsume said

"Who know, maybe she loves you." Ruka said

"…"

"Try if you want to find out." He whispered as he left.

_Try if you want to find out._

"God, I hate that sentence, I'm already tensed, for god sake!" He shouted

"Try if I want to find out? No way!!" He shouted

Mikan's POV

'_Sigh, no sign of Natsume…'_ Mikan thought.

'_Maybe he really hates me. But I li-like him.'_

"Hey Mikan, you better go to your room, it's getting late." Hotaru said.

"Okay, thanks for helping me, good night." Mikan said as she waved good bye to her friend.

"Bye." Hotaru said.

The night passed it was a morning Christmas eve. There were people rushing to Central town.

"Good thing I completed my shopping yesterday." Mikan said

"Now, I've got nothing else to do but to give away my presents." She said.

Anna:

"Anna," Mikan said as she knocked the door.

The door opened and Anna smiled at her "Oh, Mikan-chan, why up so early?" She asked.

"Just went by to give you this." She said as she handed over her gift to her.

"Oh, thank you Mikan-chan!!" Anna said

"You're welcome, okay, ja!" Mikan said

"Bye!" Anna shouted

And as Mikan gave her gifts to her friends there is only one more left

'_Natsume…'_

She knocked at his door and her heart was pounding.

'_I don't know why but I feel nervous.'_ She thought

"Hm? Who is it?" He said as he opened the door

Normal POV

"What are you doing here polka-dots?" He asked

"Um..uh… I-I'm ju-just here to gi-give you this." She stuttered.

"Hmm?" he said as he took the gift

'_What's with her today?'_

"Okay, I got it; now get the hell out of my face." He said coldly.

"Sigh… okay." She said as she took of.

Mikan's POV

"Oh my god! I can't believe I fell inlove to that jerk!" Mikan said

"Mikan get a hold of yourself!" She said as she slapped her face.

"Ouch."

Natsume's POV

"Hmm? What is this?" He said as he opened the wrapper

"It's a… handkerchief… with a black cat printed on it." He said

"Idiot." He said as he went out.

That night.

"Sigh… that's it, he hates me." She said as she couldn't sleep.

"Since it's cold outside I'll get a jacket."

Sakura tree

She sat under the tree and was looking at her own breath.

"Funny, I like winter; it's really amazing that ice could fall from the skies." She said as she looked up.

"Oi, why are you here?" Natsume asked

"Oh, Natsume! I didn't know you're here…" She said as she frowned

"Because, you're an idiot…" He said

"…"

"Oi, here." He said as he threw something at her.

"Wha- what's this?" Mikan asked

"Stupid, why don't you try taking a look of it." He said

Mikan opened and it was a locket shaped like a cherry blossom.

"Natsume…?" She said as she started to cry

"Why are you crying?" Natsume asked

"I thought you hate me... why are you giving this to me now?" She asked

"Who said I hate you?"

"Because you've been avoiding me, what did I do?" Mikan said as she sniffed

"I've been avoiding you because I've been looking for a gift to you so that it would be a surprise... I didnt mean to hurt you."

"And I thought I would be rejected, so I didnt give you that as soon as I bought it. But...I'm still going to tell you."

"I love you, polka-dots. And even though you don't love me back, it's alright. " He said.

Mikan's eyes widend, "Natsume... do you know why I rejected all those guys... that's becuase I was waiting for you..."

"You were waiting... for me?"

Mikan smiled, "I love you too, Natsume…" She said as she put the locket on her.

"Heh... guess Ruka was right..."

_Try if you want to find out._

_**Author's Note: I know it sucks, so you can complain, criticize or even flame me… I just made this story because it's Christmas and I want to have a romance-christmas to Natsume and Mikan. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
